Remords
by Zif
Summary: Un POV Raito gavé de spoils où Ryuuzaki et lui s'échangent les rôles de dominantdominé


Auteur: Zif'  
Titre : Remords

Base: Death Note  
Genre : PoV Raito, lemon  
Pairing : Raito x Ryuuzaki  
Disclaimer : Takeshi Obata est le great sensei qui a dessiné ces bishos, et Tsugumi Ohba est le génie qui a écrit le scénario incroyable dans lequel ils s'inscrivent… je m'incline v.v

Note : Ma première fic Death Note, aussi le cadeau pour le kiriban 2001 de mon blog, gagné par Howan… le hasard fait bien les choses, et les choses ne sont qu'hasard… j'ai commencé cette fic quelques heures après le passage fatidique, donc ça sera un pov angst çç… j'vais tous vous faire regretter sa mort !

**Remords**

« Tu es le seul ami que j'aie jamais eu… »

Yagami Raito se retourna pour la énième fois dans son lit. Peut-être un jour arriverait-il à s'endormir sans finir par se réveiller brutalement, la voix de Ryuuzaki en tête, répétant inlassablement ces mêmes mots…

Cela faisait deux semaines que le faucheur avait emporté avec lui Watari et la personne publiquement connue sous le pseudonyme de « L ». Deux semaines que Raito souffrait de ces éveils nocturnes pendant lesquels les sensations le hantaient en même temps que les paroles. Son odeur, le toucher de sa peau, le goût sucré de sa bouche, la douceur de sa voix… Tout cela lui manquait, à n'en pas douter. Avait-il eu tort d'en arriver là ? Avait-il eu raison de planifier aussi tôt, et aussi précisément, ce qui se passerait ? A cette époque, avant son amnésie volontaire, jamais il n'aurait songé que dans son scénario entreraient ces données totalement imprévues et imprévisibles…

* * *

_Flash-back_

Pourquoi se retrouvait-il ainsi dans cette cellule ? Ryuuzaki était-il si impitoyable qu'au bout de 50 jours passés dans des conditions de rétention des plus rudes pour un être humain, il refusait encore de reconnaître que lui, Raito, n'était pas Kira, et de le laisser sortir ? Ne voyait-il pas la sincérité et l'étincelle de justice briller dans ses yeux ? C'en était assez, il n'en pouvait plus. Il allait s'allonger là, et attendre… Il ne pouvait qu'attendre…

* * *

« Je t'autorise à participer à l'enquête à condition que tu restes avec moi 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7. Nous comptons sur toi. » 

Ces paroles l'avaient empli de joie. Il allait enfin pouvoir s'allier au célèbre « L » pour débusquer ce tueur en série qu'était Kira. Il avait néanmoins été moins heureux en constatant que « rester avec moi 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7» signifiait pour son désormais allié être attachés l'un à l'autre avec des menottes afin ne pas le perdre de vue une seule seconde. Il s'était plié à cette contrainte, peu importe les obstacles, les suspicions, il devait arrêter Kira, en collaborant avec Ryuuzaki, et ainsi lui prouver qu'il n'était pas le criminel.

Au fil du temps, il avait été quelque peu effrayé, lors de ses recherches personnelles, de constater que la façon dont Kira sélectionnait ses victimes avant son emprisonnement correspondait à la vision de la justice qu'il avait et qu'il aurait mis en place s'il avait le pouvoir de créer un monde parfait, sans toutefois aller jusqu'aux meurtres de masse.

Simultanément à cela, ils avaient tous ensemble déduit que le Kira qu'ils poursuivaient actuellement n'était plus le même qu'avant, Raito démontrant son talent en mettant à jour l'implication de Yotsuba concernant les morts récentes d'hommes d'affaire hauts placés et influents dans le fonctionnement de l'économie nationale et mondiale.

Il avait alors préféré oublier ses angoisses sur l'éventualité d'avoir été Kira, pour se concentrer sur l'affaire en cours. Tout en sachant pertinemment que Ryuuzaki le soupçonnait encore. Qu'il soit Kira et fasse semblant de ne pas ou plus l'être -et dans ce cas, il aurait été le premier à le savoir-, qu'il l'ait été et qu'il ait oublié, ou bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais été, il se savait encore suspecté et tenait à tout prix à lever le doute quant à son innocence ou sa culpabilité.

Les jours passaient, et il supportait de moins en moins le regard inquisiteur du brun. Il n'arrivait plus à déterminer s'il observait tous ses faits et gestes dans le but de déceler un comportement qui serait révélateur, ou s'il avait en tête d'autres pensées le concernant lui personnellement.

L avait beau paraître d'un stoïque remarquable, il lui arrivait de se relâcher un peu, en lançant une vanne bien placée ou en esquissant un sourire d'amusement qui était source d'humanité aux yeux de Raito. Quitte à vivre en permanence avec quelqu'un, autant faire en sorte de bien s'entendre avec. Et ce n'était pas toujours évident, notamment pour les petits inconvénients hygiéniques tels que les toilettes ou les ablutions quotidiennes. D'autant plus que Ryuuzaki s'avalait des quantités impressionnantes de thé par jour, et Raito se retrouvait traîné au petit coin tous les quarts d'heure.

Mis à part ces petits désagréments, Yagami-kun apprenait pour la première fois à découvrir quelqu'un, à se faire d'une personne un ami. Si Ryuuzaki auparavant dormait face à l'écran, recroquevillé sur sa chaise, il avait concédé à Raito de faire des nuits courtes, mais normales, dans un endroit avec matériel adapté –à savoir, une chambre avec lit. Ils avaient ainsi placé deux lits côte à côte dans une pièce relativement proche des moniteurs, afin de pouvoir rejoindre la salle d'observation à tout moment si besoin était. Ce confort primaire était un véritable soulagement pour Raito, et une vraie découverte pour Ryuuzaki qui n'avait pas dormi dans un lit depuis des années et qui avait oublié jusqu'à la sensation de s'allonger entre un matelas et des draps.

Comme ils étaient ensemble, le brun n'avait pas jugé nécessaire d'installer des micros et des caméras dans leur chambre. Ils avaient ainsi tout loisir de discuter des heures durant, allant parfois jusqu'à passer une nuit blanche, retournant au travail sans avoir dormi. Les premières nuits, ils parlaient essentiellement de l'affaire qui les préoccupait. Raito avait d'abord posé une question évidente.

« Mais Ryuuzaki, si je suis Kira, comme tu le penses, tu n'as pas peur que j'agisse pendant ton sommeil, n'étant plus sous aucune surveillance à ce moment-là ?

"Raito-kun, je ne dors que d'un œil. Si tu fais quoi que ce soit, je sentirai la chaîne bouger. Qui plus est, tu ne peux pas quitter ton lit. Je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais faire de dangereux pendant cette période.

"Je pourrais te tuer. »

Ryuuzaki avait souri, puis s'était retourné pour dormir. Raito avait longuement réfléchi à la signification de ce sourire.

Avait-il souri parce qu'il pensait que c'était impossible ?

Avait-il souri parce qu'il lui faisait finalement confiance ?

Ou parce que ça lui était égal de mourir de sa main ?

Cette dernière hypothèse était stupide, à la rigueur elle ne pouvait s'appliquer qu'à Misa. Il était néanmoins incapable de la rejeter entièrement, et il passa toute la nuit à méditer. Il finit par s'endormir au petit matin, pour se réveiller une demi-heure plus tard, secoué par son voisin de lit. Il avait alors affiché des cernes plus prononcées encore que ce dernier, ainsi qu'une belle marque de chaîne gravée sur la peau de sa joue. Ryuuzaki avait ri doucement et remarqué que « Raito-kun a apparemment envie de cerner mon personnage », en frottant de sa main la joue marquée pour en effacer la trace. Yagami avait alors été surpris de la douceur dont était capable le brun, que ce soit dans son geste, ou dans la chaleur de sa main.

Il avait alors commencé à se poser des questions sur ce mystérieux être. Quelle avait été sa vie ? A partir de quand était-il devenu « L » ? Quel était son vrai nom, d'où venait-il, avait-il ou non de la famille ? Qui était Watari pour lui ? Il savait bien que ses questions ne trouveraient jamais de réponses, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'interpréter certains comportements du brun.

Sa façon de se tenir. Quand il était assis, il se recroquevillait toujours sur lui-même, plaçant ses jambes repliées devant lui comme une barrière. Quand il était debout ou marchait, il était toujours voûté, comme s'il tentait de se protéger du monde extérieur dans lequel il était forcé d'évoluer.

Pourtant, paradoxalement, il était toujours curieux de tout, voulant tout comprendre, tout savoir des pensées des gens, n'hésitant pas à parler devant une masse de gens assez conséquente quand il le fallait, n'étant jamais intimidé ni hésitant devant une conduite à tenir, fut-elle hasardeuse et risquée.

Pensait-il pouvoir connaître le fonctionnement du monde sans toutefois y prendre part ? Comme le ferait un dieu, omniscient et omnipotent, mais ne faisant qu'observer, agissant quand il le souhaitait en manipulant qui il voulait.

Et cette manie de tout tenir par le bout des doigts. Etait-ce un tic, ou la peur d'une quelconque contamination ? Etait-ce de la simple précaution ? Etait-il envisageable qu'il soit effrayé par le fait de mourir en ayant contact avec un objet de l'extérieur ? Pourtant, il agissait ainsi également avec la nourriture. Raito en avait conclu qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un tic, s'ajoutant au comportement étrange d'une personne si singulière. Il se demandait néanmoins si Ryuuzaki avait peur de la mort ou non. Le fait qu'il parlait constamment de sa disparition montrait qu'il avait accepté ce fait, mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il ne craignait pas ce moment. Peut-être l'évoquer était-il un moyen d'exorciser sa peur, peut-être cette peur était-elle tout simplement inexistante.

Toutes ces réflexions visant à comprendre « L » menait Raito à de nouveaux questionnements, et il comprit qu'il ne pourrait jamais savoir comment fonctionnait ce mystérieux garçon. Ce visage de marbre qu'il s'était constitué était le meilleur des remparts, et même Yagami-kun, dont l'esprit d'analyse et de déduction était remarquable, n'arrivait pas à le percer pour voir à travers.

Si les journées étaient chargées, les nuits, si brèves étaient-elles, ne l'étaient pas moins. Outre le temps passé à récupérer un peu de sommeil, les deux garçons se livraient à des discussions de plus en plus intimes, passant progressivement de l'analyse objective de l'affaire Kira à leurs sentiments respectifs sur le déroulement de l'opération. Ils en venaient ainsi à commenter la journée en elle-même, les moments qu'ils avaient vécus, pour évacuer le stress d'un événement éprouvant ou pour s'amuser d'un fait anodin.

Raito sentait que Ryuuzaki se rapprochait imperceptiblement de lui, mais à ce sujet il n'aurait su dire si le brun agissait pour amener à l'erreur celui qu'il pensait être Kira, ou s'il était sincère dans son approche intimiste et amicale. Cette ambiguïté était pour lui une source d'inquiétude, lui qui n'agissait que pour rendre justice et se débarrasser définitivement de tout soupçon pesant sur lui. Il aurait voulu que toute suspicion soit effacée dans ces moments-là, afin de parler ouvertement avec Ryuuzaki sans se demander quelle était la part des choses.

Une nuit, le poids fut trop lourd et il lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme qui fit se retourner Ryuuzaki vers lui.

« Que se passe-t-il, Raito-kun ?

"J'apprécie vraiment ces moments de discussion entre nous, Ryuuzaki. Mais sans vouloir te vexer, je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu joues. Est-ce que tu me jauges ou est-ce que tu te livres tout comme moi à de vraies confidences ?

"… »

Ryuuzaki s'assit sur son lit et observa son voisin un instant.

« …

"Alors ?

"…pour être honnête, je ne peux pas oublier mes doutes envers toi, même quand nous nous entretenons de la sorte. Seulement, j'oublie alors que je suis peut-être en face de mon ennemi pour plutôt penser que je discute simplement avec un ami. Je fais juste attention à ne pas parler de choses qui auraient un rapport avec mon investigation subjective et personnelle, car je considère que ce n'est pas le moment pour ça. En ce qui concerne mes paroles, je suis on ne peut plus sincère, Raito-kun.

"…

"Tu es le seul ami que j'aie jamais eu.

"… tu es si étrange, Ryuuzaki.

"Penses-tu que je ne ressens jamais rien et que j'agis et analyse comme seule une machine froide et sans vie peut le faire ?

"Non, mais tu es si difficile à comprendre.

"Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Il n'y a rien que tu doives savoir. »

Il franchit l'espace qui séparait les deux lits pour s'asseoir en face du châtain, dont les battements du cœur s'accélérèrent. Le brun le regarda fixement, de ses yeux sombres qui ne renvoyaient aucun reflet. Ces yeux qui étaient toujours grand ouverts, prêts à saisir le moindre mouvement de ce monde, comme pour en saisir l'existence et en absorber la vivacité.

Raito avait présentement la sensation d'être lui-même aspiré par ces yeux, et il s'en approchait sans s'en rendre compte. Ryuuzaki glissa une main dans les cheveux du châtain et ses lèvres frôlèrent son oreille alors qu'il lui murmurait ces mots qui devaient définitivement lui revenir si souvent en mémoire.

« Tu es juste le seul ami que j'aie jamais eu. »

Raito se laissa glisser dans le cou de son compagnon en soupirant de bien-être. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que de telles paroles auraient eu un tel effet sur lui. Il frémit quand il sentit les mains du brun passer dans son dos, elles étaient si chaudes et si douces. Puis ce furent ses lèvres sur sa nuque, et il sut qu'il allait succomber. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ryuuzaki agissait comme ça. L'aimait-il ou était-ce juste une envie ? Cependant il ne pouvait résister à la fascination qu'exerçait sur lui le brun, oubliant de quémander ou même chercher une réponse. Il prit la tête de ce dernier entre ses mains, ses doigts filant entre les cheveux soyeux, et le regarda un long moment.

« Suis-je ta victime ou mon bourreau… »

La bouche du brun sur la sienne fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint, et une chaleur douce et violente à la fois irradia alors tout son corps. La caresse de la langue de son partenaire sur ses lèvres puis son intrusion dans sa bouche lui tira un grognement sourd. Leur baiser se fit plus profond et Raito frémit puis se cambra en sentant les mains du brun glisser sous son caleçon. La menotte et la chaîne laissaient une empreinte froide sur sa peau, contribuant à dresser tous ses pores en un plaisir contradictoire.

Ryuuzaki allongea doucement le châtain sous lui, puis abandonna sa bouche pour descendre lascivement le long de sa gorge jusqu'à son torse.

Ses lèvres capturèrent un morceau de chair brune qu'il se mit à lécher et à mordiller, alors que sa main droite se faufilait sous le tissu pour saisir et caresser le sexe de son amant, arrachant à ce dernier un gémissement sonore. Il ne maîtrisait plus rien, se laissant emporter dans le tourbillon de ses sensations, sans aucune considération envers les conséquences futures qu'aurait ce rapprochement inopiné dans lequel Ryuuzaki avait nettement le contrôle. Il était manipulé, il s'en fichait. Il ne pouvait plus penser, il ne pouvait plus analyser. Il ne faisait que ressentir.

La notion du temps lui échappa, et il réalisa bientôt que son compagnon avait éloigné de la zone le moindre bout de tissu, les draps mis à part. Ce détail disparut de son esprit quand il atteignit soudainement l'orgasme. Son corps ne lui obéit plus et il s'agrippa où il pouvait sur ce qui l'entourait : les cheveux, les épaules, les omoplates, les hanches de Ryuuzaki furent parcourus de mains fiévreuses et égarées. Ce dernier glissa ses doigts vers l'intimité du châtain, s'aidant de sa semence pour les y introduire afin de l'habituer à une présence physique. Raito se crispa, mais le brun le rassura en lui donnant un doux baiser. Il lui souleva les hanches et, ôtant ses doigts, il s'inséra en son amant en un lent et long mouvement. Le châtain ressentit à la fois douleur et plaisir, les deux sensations l'entraînant dans l'oubli total de ce qui les entourait. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans le néant, dans un espace sans dimensions, où le seul mouvement, le seul bruit, ne pouvait provenir que de l'un ou l'autre. Il lui semblait que Ryuuzaki ressentait la même chose, mais il n'aurait su le confirmer. Une chose était sûre, dans la pénombre de la pièce sans rideaux, où seule la clarté faiblarde de la lune osait pénétrer, la masse de leurs deux corps réunis s'apparentait à un monstre difforme, atrocement uniforme et paradoxal. Deux âmes identiques et si divergentes, en guerre, oubliant momentanément et inconsciemment la lutte pour s'oublier en une seule entité.

Ryuuzaki, le visage perdu au milieu de sa chevelure, allait et venait doucement entre le bassin de son amant, qui avait passé ses jambes autour de la taille du brun. En dehors du lit, et des soupirs échangés, tout autour d'eux dans la pièce n'était que vide et silence. Ils se suffisaient à eux-mêmes, dans leur bulle de chaleur et de douceur.

Finalement, Ryuuzaki se laissa aller contre le torse du châtain et se mit à jouer avec les cheveux de son amant. Tous deux plongés chacun dans leurs pensées, pensées qui allaient l'un envers l'autres, ils finirent par somnoler puis par sombrer dans un profond sommeil sans avoir échangé un seul mot.

Raito se réveilla au petit matin, et constata qu'il était seul dans son lit, son compagnon étant roulé en boule dans le sien, lui tournant le dos. Le garçon se demanda si ce qu'il avait vécu cette nuit n'avait pas été simplement un rêve, la douleur subsistante dans le bas de son dos lui prouvant instantanément le contraire. Il éveilla doucement le brun, qui le regarda avec un regard bovin avant de se lever et de traîner ses guêtres et son prisonnier vers les tâches quotidiennes habituelles.

_Fin du flash-back_

* * *

Il avait gagné. 

Il avait récupéré son bien, la chose avec laquelle il allait reconstruire le monde pour en faire un endroit meilleur. Pour cela, il avait besoin de cet instrument du Mal, du death note. Il avait mûrement réfléchi à sa tactique.

Il avait d'abord rendu le cahier de Misa à Remu, qui l'avait cédé à Ryuuku, qui le lui avait donné. Le cahier de Misa était donc devenu le sien, avec pour shinigami, Ryuuku. Il l'avait enterré. Puis, il avait rendu son premier cahier à Ryuuku, lui enjoignant de le céder à Remu, pour que Remu lui rende. L'ayant récupéré avec Remu pour shinigami, il avait abandonné la propriété de ce cahier en ordonnant à Remu de le donner à quelqu'un d'ambitieux et sans scrupules, ce, dans le mois suivant son enfermement après qu'il se soit constitué prisonnier. Remu était parti, emportant avec lui le cahier et sa mission à remplir. Raito, accompagné de Ryuuku, avait été déclarer à Ryuuzaki que dans le but de prouver définitivement son innocence, il souhaitait se faire emprisonner pour une durée de cinquante jours. Si durant cette période les meurtres continuaient, cela serait bel et bien la preuve qu'il n'était pas Kira.

Quinze jours plus tard, il se rendait compte dans une totale hébétude à quel point cet enfermement était injuste, lui qui n'était pas Kira. Ryuuku était reparti dans le monde des shinigami, regrettant les pommes juteuses et savoureuse du bas-monde.

A partir de là, il avait vécu sa période d'amnésie dans la plus parfaite inconscience de ce qu'il avait fait étant Kira. Seul petit détail imprévu, ce qui s'était passé récemment avec Ryuuzaki. Cela l'avait à ce moment-là secoué avec intensité, mais à présent ça n'avait plus d'importance.

Il avait gagné.

* * *

Ryuuzaki s'était bien rendu compte que Raito avait ostensiblement changé. Il n'était pas stupide. Il avait bien vu que le châtain avait un regard différent, une posture moins sincère. Malgré lui, son cerveau sonnait l'alarme. Le mot « Kira » revenait inlassablement en grosses lettres fluo clignotantes dans sa tête. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre que de le relâcher ? Peu de temps après leur première liaison, ils avaient attrapé Kira, ou plutôt Higuchi. Désormais, ils avaient le cahier, ils avaient le shinigami. Tous les éléments constituant la puissance de Kira étaient réunis, il ne pouvait plus garder Yagami-kun plus longtemps dans ces conditions sous prétexte qu'il pourrait éventuellement y avoir un autre cahier, un autre shinigami, un autre Kira. 

Tout cela, Raito le savait. Il l'avait aussi calculé. Il avait pu voir Misa en privé et lui donner ses consignes. Comme prévu, elle avait déterré l'autre cahier, et était désormais en possession des « yeux » et accompagnée par Ryuuku. Ils avaient recouvré tous deux la mémoire. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une chose : le nom de « L ».

Les meurtres avaient recommencé, et si Ryuuzaki n'avait pas eu des nerfs en béton armé il se serait depuis longtemps arraché les cheveux, les poils et les ongles. Seule sa consommation de sucre, sans cesse en augmentation, dénonçait sa contrariété. Raito remarqua qu'il mettait désormais cinq carrés de sucre au lieu de quatre dans son thé. Changement extrêmement indicateur. Peut-être sentait-il qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Le châtain esquissa un sourire de satisfaction. Peu importait son nom à vrai dire. Il arrivait au bout de son plan, à savoir la manipulation du shinigami femelle, conduisant à son suicide, ce qui ferait d'une pierre deux coups : la disparition d'un acteur de haute importance et désormais un témoin de première dans l'investigation, et la mort de L.

Yagami-kun se plongea dans le lit avec délectation. Malgré tout, les habitudes s'étaient ancrées solidement, et depuis qu'on leur avait enlevé les menottes, ils continuaient de dormir dans la même chambre. En outre, « Kira » voulait montrer à Ryuuzaki que ce n'était toujours pas lui la cause de tous ces meurtres.

Après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient subi ces derniers temps, une bonne nuit de sommeil ne leur ferait pas de mal. De plus, Raito savait qu'il aurait bientôt beaucoup de travail.

Il entendit un gros soupir venant du lit voisin, et se dressa sur un coude.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Ryuuzaki ?

"… »

Le châtain attendit un moment que son compagnon se décide.

« … Raito-kun.

"Oui ?

"Ces dernières nuits, depuis que l'on a capturé Kira, je fais toujours le même cauchemar. »

Yagami resta interdit un moment. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Est-ce que le brun racontait la vérité ou était-ce une stratégie pour lui faire comprendre quelque chose ? Il décida de jouer le rôle du psychanalyste.

« Quel genre de rêve ?

"Eh bien… je suis dans cette chambre, dans ce lit, avec toi à côté.

"Comme si tu étais réveillé.

"Exactement, c'est l'impression que ça me fait. De plus, ce cauchemar est très… vivant. Ce n'est qu'une fois que je me réveille que je me rends compte que ce n'était pas réel.

"Et que se passe-t-il ?

"Je me redresse soudainement, et Remu est devant moi. Il n'y a aucun mot de prononcé, mais tu fais un geste de la main et le shinigami me transperce le cœur avec d'immenses griffes affûtées. »

Raito se crispa. Ryuuzaki faisait-il vraiment ce rêve ? Il correspondait en tout point au plan qu'il avait en tête. C'en était juste une représentation métaphorique. Comment devait-il réagir face à cela ? S'il faisait l'indifférent en lui disant « ce n'est rien, ce n'est qu'un rêve », il risquait de suggérer une gêne de sa part. S'il prenait cela à la plaisanterie, c'était pareil, comme si son rire servait à dissimuler son embarras. Dans tous les cas il pouvait éveiller de nouveau les soupçons de Ryuuzaki –si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

Il soupira et passa sur le lit du brun, tout comme ce dernier l'avait fait peu de temps auparavant.

« C'est un rêve, ok ? Il s'est passé plein de choses récemment, nous avons découvert le cahier, le monstre, la façon de tuer de Kira, nous avons capturé Kira, et maintenant les meurtres recommencent… Tu dois être un peu dépassé par tout ça, c'est normal et je le suis aussi. Tous les éléments s'affichent au grand jour, et alors que tout semblait devenir limpide, voilà que tout s'embrouille à nouveau…

"…

"Ce n'est qu'un rêve.

"Non, Raito-kun, c'est un cauchemar.

"Pardon ?

"Depuis tout à l'heure tu emploies le mot rêve. Ce n'est pas un rêve, c'est un cauchemar, ou alors, ce serait un rêve idéal pour toi et tu serais Kira. »

Raito déglutit péniblement. Cette fois, Ryuuzaki avait joué sur les mots, et il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas prêté attention à cette subtilité. Ce qui n'aurait pu être qu'un détail s'avérait être une constatation déstabilisante. Pour couper court à toute discussion qui pourrait tourner en sa défaveur, il se risqua à jouer la victime injustement désignée. Il s'approcha de Ryuuzaki et le prit dans ses bras. Ce dernier se crispa, il n'avait apparemment plus confiance.

« Ryuuzaki… qu'est-ce que tu racontes là. Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas être Kira… ça me blesse que tu dises ça, ne suis-je pas ton ami ?

"…

"Ryuuzaki.

"Pourquoi restes-tu ici avec moi alors que j'ai dit et pensé des choses si dures envers toi. Qu'espères-tu prouver ?

"Peut-être que je n'ai rien à prouver. »

Ryuuzaki soupira et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier, saisissant là l'occasion de prendre l'ascendant sur le brun, ne le laissa pas retourner sous ses couvertures et, l'attrapant par le bras et la nuque, l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ryuuzaki écarquilla les yeux, surpris, mais ne put résister plus longtemps à l'intrusion de la langue de son compagnon dans sa bouche et ferma les paupières dans un gémissement. Kira avait cette bestialité en lui qui lui ferait se soumettre L. Il s'allongea de tout son poids sur le brun qui ne put réagir autrement qu'en s'agrippant aux omoplates du corps face à lui et se retrouva dans l'incapacité de bouger et de s'enfuir. Quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose n'était par normal. Raito, le nez dans le cou du brun, sourit furieusement. Ryuuzaki avait peur. Il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre contre sa poitrine à lui, et savait que ces battements n'étaient pas de l'émotion mais de la frayeur. Il allait le détruire, l'humilier. Avant de le tuer, il allait lui ôter toute envie de découvrir le fonctionnement du monde et des choses, en brisant la confiance qu'il avait en celui qu'il pensait être son seul ami.

Il souleva les jambes du brun et sentit son cœur s'accélérer encore plus. Virant les quelques fringues qui le gênaient, et sans s'encombrer des détails matériels, il pénétra violemment son compagnon qui se cambra sous la violence du choc et la douleur. Ryuuzaki se mordit la lèvre et le sang perla. Le liquide carmin se mélangea bientôt au sel de ses larmes. Raito exultait, voir souffrir son ennemi était pour lui plus que jouissif. Il ne tarda pas à se libérer en lui avec un grognement rauque et se vautra à côté du brun qui lui tourna instantanément le dos, se mettant en chien de fusil et tremblant de tous ses membres.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Un monstre venait de lui passer dessus, à proprement parler. Il ne put réprimer un frisson d'horreur quand le châtain se pencha sur lui et déposa un baiser sur son front en lui chuchotant « rendors-toi maintenant, et fais de beaux rêves » avant de retourner dans son lit. Ryuuzaki aurait juré que les lèvres s'étaient posées sur sa peau en un sourire glacial et cruel. Vraiment, un schizophrène n'aurait pas fait mieux niveau changement de personnalité. De garçon doux et sincère, il était devenu calculateur froid et démoniaque. Plus que jamais, le mot « Kira » revenait, lancinant, dans les oreilles bourdonnantes du brun.

Raito le savait, et il s'en fichait, puisqu'il ne doutait pas que demain sonnerait le glas de son meilleur ennemi. Il s'endormit le cœur atrocement léger.

* * *

Remu était désespérée. Partout autour d'elle la tranquillité régnait, l'investigation ayant repris méthodiquement et calmement. Pourtant, en elle, c'était la panique. 

Ryuuzaki avait annoncé qu'ils allaient tester le cahier en y faisant écrire le nom d'un condamné à mort par un autre. Si ce dernier mourait treize jours plus tard, la règle serait vraie. Mais elle ne l'était pas, et le cobaye ne mourrait pas. Ce qui rendrait les soupçons de L sur Misa plus que jamais fondés.

Si Misa, ou Raito, étaient découverts, la jeune fille qu'elle adorait serait tuée, accusée d'être le second Kira. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen d'éviter cela et la rendre heureuse. Tuer Watari et L et ainsi se sacrifier. Raito avait tout calculé depuis le début. Ce garçon était incroyablement machiavélique. Elle passa de l'autre côté du mur en prenant garde de ne pas attirer l'attention. Elle écrit un nom, puis un autre, et attendit que la Mort vienne la chercher elle aussi, regardant ses membres fondre en un tas de sable.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Ryuuzaki entrevoyait le pire. La communication avec Watari s'était soudainement arrêtée, et le vieil homme avait effacé toutes les données.

Raito jubilait intérieurement. Il entendait mentalement le cœur de Ryuuzaki battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

« Vous autres, où est le fau… »

Puis, plus rien. Raito ne percevait plus que le silence et l'immobilité du muscle vital de son ennemi, alors que celui chutait de sa chaise. Un sourire démoniaque s'étira lentement sur ses lèvres quand il le rattrapa et le regarda agoniser. Il l'entendit chuchoter ses dernières paroles.

« Yagami Raito… Je… j'avais raison… mais je… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, mais Raito put disctinctement lire sur les lèvres du mourant, et son cœur à lui s'arrêta de battre pendant une seconde.

C'en était fini du célèbre L, qui lui avait empoisonné la vie pendant de nombreux mois, l'empêchant d'agir à sa guise. Il était mort, c'était officiel, et enterré.

Maintenant, il habitait avec Misa. Il devenait le Dieu de cette Terre. Le Juge. Celui qui purifiait le monde.

Mais un Dieu peut-il agir pour le bonheur de tous s'il ne vit que dans le tourment ?

C'est ce que Raito se demandait, quand il se réveillait en sursaut la nuit, et qu'il était surpris pendant une seconde de trouver à ses côtés la jeune fille, et non pas le brun à la peau douce et chaude qui lui murmurait cette phrase si lancinante.

Pire que tout, jamais il ne pourrait oublier les derniers mots. Ces mots silencieux qui avaient enfin répondu à son questionnement de toujours, qui lui avaient fait un instant regretter d'avoir recouvré la mémoire, et qui maintenant lui faisaient désirer au plus profond de lui-même que Ryuuzaki n'ait jamais péri…

« … mais je t'aimais. »

**FIN**


End file.
